My Life Would Suck Without You
by First Of The Year
Summary: "Por favor... dime que estarás siempre conmigo, que me cuidarás de la misma forma en la que yo lo haré." Dedicado a ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 ¡Song-fic! Bunny.


Dedicado a ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89 :D

**Cancion**: Glee - My Life Would Suck Without You. (Le version original es de Kylle Clarkson, pero te recomiendo que escuhes la de Glee e.e)

* * *

Suspiró. Aun existía la mínima posibilidad de que lo perdone. No creyó hasta que punto podía ser tan estúpido, como no lo vio antes?

_Guess this means you're sorry__you're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back__ a__ll you said before_

_Like how much you wanted__anyone but me_

Tocó el timbre, rezando con que él fuera el que le abriera la puerta y no sus malditos e incomprensibles padres. Sonrió aliviado cuando vio sus ojos grises.

-Hola Butters.- sonrió como pudo, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado por la culpa.

-K-Kenny?- preguntó el pequeño al verlo en la puerta de su casa.

-Lo siento... realmente lo siento.- dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos completamente rojos y derramando lagrimas. El ojigris realmente se sorprendió al verlo así. Realmente no sabía si Kenny estaba feliz o triste. Antes de que Butters pudiera decir algo Kenny gritó.

-**LO SIENTO!**- saltó a los brazos de Butters, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, como si se fuera a desvanecer. El pequeño enrojeció de sobremanera y respondió el abrazo.

- No llores... está bien Kenny... - susurró, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rubio del otro, aunque este fuera más alto, sintiendo los espasmos de Kenny.

-Lo siento...- repitió McCormick, mirándolo directo a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

Butters sonrió con tristeza al ver en el estado en el cual Kenny estaba. En ese mismo momento recordó algo importante.

-Kenny, por qué lloras?- Sip, Butters no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de porque el ojiazul había venido a su casa llorando, y lo mas importante pidiéndole perdón.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly, _

_**My life would suc**__**k without you**__**  
**_

-Por todas las cosas horribles que te he dicho en el pasado, por la forma en la que te he tratado. Por no darme cuenta que tú siempre has estado para mí, por no darme cuenta que eres el único que no habla mal de mí a mis espaldas por mi estilo de vida. **Por no darme cuenta de que te convertiste en lo más importante para mí**.-

Bien, Butters nunca había estado así de rojo en toda su vida.

-Kenny...- susurró sorprendido y encantado con sus palabras.

-Por favor... dime que estarás siempre conmigo, que me cuidarás de la misma forma en la que yo lo haré.- sonrió el mayor.

Butters asintió enérgicamente, mientras sonría con sus ojos brillosos por el llanto que amenazaba con empezar.

-**Lo prometo**.- susurró.

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues__But you're pretty messed up too_

_**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**__**  
**_

Aunque hayan pasado dos años aun se arrepentía tanto de haberle gritado en la forma en que lo hizo. Simplemente Kenny no tenía derecho a decir ni a hacer lo que hizo.

**Flashback. **

_-Te vas?- _preguntó con un hilo en la voz.

-_S-si, mis padres se mudan a San Francisco por un trabajo, además de que quieren que estudie ahí._- murmuró mirando el piso. Era demasiado cobarde para decírselo en la cara.

-_Tú no puedes irte..._- murmuró.

-_L-lo siento Kenny._- dijo el pequeño tratando de que la noticia no le doliera tanto.

-_TU ME LO PROMETISTE!_- le gritó. Butters se sobresaltó por el grito, pero no tenía derecho a decir lo contrario.

-_L-lo se! Pero..._- trató de arreglarlo. A esa altura no sabía si le dolía más a él mismo o a Kenny.

-_Vete..._-

-_Kenny..._- sollozó.

-_VETE! SI TAN POCO TE IMPORTO BIEN! ENTONCES VETE Y CONTINUA CON TU VIDA!_- rugió sin importarle el tono de voz que estaba usando con Butters, el cual le había prometido cuidarlo sin importar que pasara y el cual se iba a mudar, dejándolo solo.

**Fin del flashback**

-Kenny, por favor, estás haciéndote daño a ti mismo.- dijo Kyle. Ya habían pasado meses desde el incidente.

-Tu no entiendes...- contestó malhumoradamente el rubio mientras fumaba.

-Kyle tiene razón, no eres el mismo desde que se fue.- se preocupó Stan.

-Él ha tomado la decisión de irse y yo la de dejarlo ir.- dijo sin mucho interés. Al pasar los meses Kenny había perdido el brillo en sus ojos y las ganas de seguir adelante.

Stan iba a decirle algo cuando vio como su súper mejor amigo le daba al rubio la bofetada de su vida. Hizo una mueca de dolor, como si Kyle le estuviera pegando a él y no a Kenny.

-ERES UN IDIOTA KENNY! HAS COMETIDO MILES DE ERRORES EN TU VIDA, Y CUANDO DIGO MILES ES POR QUE HAN SIDO MILES! PERO ESTE HA SIDO EL PEOR HASTA AHORA! NO SEAS UN PUTO ORGULLOSO Y VE A BUSCARLO!- gritó completamente sacado de onda. Realmente le frustraba que su amigo sea así.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido ante la acción de Kyle, pero algo dentro de su cabeza pareció haberle hecho clic.

Al día siguiente Kenny tomó el primer autobús hacía San Francisco. Quería volver a verlo y a pedirle perdón, como hizo hace dos años y lo único que esperaba es que terminara igual que aquel día. Deseaba que pudiera arreglar las cosas.

_Being with you_

_Is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_**But I can't let you go  
**_

Butters se encontraba recostado en su cama, con sus ojos completamente cerrados. Sin ningún ruido, solamente paz (lo cual era un milagro, siempre había muchos ruidos de autos). Sus padres se habían ido a una reunión de trabajo, así que no había necesidad de preocuparse.

Lo había dejado todo atrás, solamente para hacer felices a sus padres, los cuales seguían tratándolo como si fuera un niñito de diez años, cuando en realidad tenía diecisiete.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular.

'_Mira hacia tu ventana.'_

Parpadeó confuso pero aun así lo hizo. Cuando corrió las cortinas de su ventana, para quedarse completamente en la oscuridad y descansar un poco, vio un cartel pegado en la pared de ladrillos del edificio de al lado, la cual estaba a unos pocos metros de su ventana.

'_Abre la página 102 de tu libro favorito.'_

Fue a la estantería a buscar 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas'. Siempre le había fascinado ese libro. Poder vivir en un mundo donde nada tuviera sentido, donde nadie fuera señalado por ser diferente.

Abrió la página y vio un pequeño pedazo de papel con otro mensaje.

'_Abre la puerta.'_

Dejó el libro en su cama y salió corriendo a la puerta principal, pero se detuvo unos centímetros de ella. Dudó unos segundos, se sentía extraño y algo asustado de lo que podría estar del toro lado de la puerta, pero luego la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera.

-Kenny...- susurró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al verlo parado en su puerta.

El ojiazul lo tomó de la cintura, juntándolo con sus labios. El beso tenia muchos sentimientos involucrados; arrepentimiento, ternura, amor, nostalgia.

-Lo siento...- dijo Kenny. Butters sonrió al recordar el día en que su vida había cambiado.

-No, yo lo siento. **Te amo.**- dijo el pequeño para juntar sus labios de nuevo.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly,_

_**My life would suck **__**without you**_

* * *

Oh Dios, por que escribo tan mal? ;w;

Espero que te haya gustado, en mi opinion es una porqueria y quisiera rajarme un tiro *se golpea repetidamente contra el teclado*

En fin, tu opinion es la que cuenta. PERDON SI TE DESCEPSIONE! Dx

**Emy.~**


End file.
